


yes, i'll admit that i'm a fool for you

by bisexualbluesargent



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbluesargent/pseuds/bisexualbluesargent
Summary: Strawberries and sex.





	yes, i'll admit that i'm a fool for you

It's evening and we're kissing. Baz tastes like strawberries, sweeter than he'll ever be. Penny's out tonight, saving the world as usual, and I'm sure Baz is very aware of this; as soon as she left, he was sucking my neck like he could do nothing else. He has a thing about my neck.

"Is that a vampire thing?" I say, breathless. It's almost a moan. Baz looks up at me through his eyelashes, and I can feel my Adam's apple bobbing as I swallow. Baz watches it happen.

"What?" He's stopped.

"You really like my neck," I say stupidly. He looks at me for a moment in confusion then raises an eyebrow, almost sneering.

"No," he says, and it's a sharp sound. He clears his throat uncomfortably. "It's a me thing."

I sit back a little and the sheets rustle beneath me. "Oh. Sorry."

Baz sighs, but he looks amused. Sun is filtering through the window panes, a golden light that frames his face and makes him look like he should be in a movie. Twilight, probably. "It's fine, Snow. I think all those years of dreaming of kissing your neck are causing me to overcompensate."

That catches me. "You dreamed about me?"

Baz cocks his head. "You're so dense, Snow."

I swat at him as he laughs. "I thought you hated me."

"I did. But I also wanted to kiss you." His smile is a mix of mocking and sincere, and it's forming dimples I didn't know he had. I keep myself from swooning visibly.

I laugh a bit. Baz sometimes has this way of making me feel warm. At home. "Tell me about one of these dreams."

His eyes darken. I can see him blush faintly, and soon I am too, realizing what I was implying. He's watching me closely, and a year ago I would have been nervous to take his hand and run my fingers over his knuckles, but this isn't a year ago. "Don't be embarrassed," I say, teasingly.

Baz slaps my hand away and his smirk is back again. "You try to be smooth, Snow. But you're going to have to try harder than that to hear about my sixteen year old fantasies."

I groan. "Come on, Baz. I'm just curious-" He's pressing his lips onto mine. There's tongue involved. I sigh and it's high pitched and a little embarrassing and he hears it. It makes him take my bottom lip between his teeth, and suddenly there's too much space between us. He stops kissing me and I want to whine about it but then he's speaking into my ear, voice lowered. "What about your fantasies, Simon? Late at night. Alone in our room. You ever think of me?" He's pressing his hips into mine, and I can feel myself getting hard.

 _Yes_ , I think as he's grinding against me, slowly, jeans still on. "Yes," I moan, as he's pulling my zipper down. As he's pulling his own zipper down. "Yes," I'm groaning as he rubs his palm against me through my boxers, looking up at me, his eyes hooded and glinting. He's teasing me and I know it. He's taunting me and I love it.

He comes back up to kiss me, not softer than before. He's licking my neck, which is hotter than I would've thought it would be. "Good," he murmurs into my jawline. "Good, because I definitely thought of you." He's pulling at the ends of my shirt. "Pushing you into your sheets. Sucking your dick." His voice gets even closer, even lower. "Tasting you." He wraps his hand around my cock again, and I cry out, despite myself. I can feel his smug grin against my cheek. "You're so hard, baby." The word sends heat rushing through me and I'm gasping as he starts slowly pumping my cock. He's grabbing my fingers, slipping them through his lips, sucking on them, slowly. Everything is so slow, everything is drawn out, and it's so fucking _good_.

At some point he must have taken off his shirt because he's pulling off his underwear and then he's slipping down mine. He's running his hands over my chest, quicker now, and I swear I can hear his heartbeat but then I'm not sure it's not mine. Baz is on top of me, pressing me into the mattress that smells like him. "Fuck, Baz," I'm saying as he lines up our cocks and rubs his against mine, wet and slick and so, so hard. Nothing is slow anymore. He's thrusting and making those breathy moans that sound so pretty and he's saying Simon over and over and I feel a heat in my chest that's threatening to pool into my soul. _Mmmm_ , I'm thinking, or he's saying, and he's so loud and all I can think about is him inside me. And he's stopping, and I'm thinking I might've voiced the thought out loud but he's got a smug look on his face and I'm having the idea that a boy could cut himself on a smile like that.

"You want that?" Baz drawls, squeezing my ass. He's got a finger in his mouth, sliding it out with an obscene sound, then pulling out a bottle of lube from who-knows-where and coating the others. He's pressing kisses to my collarbones and I think I'm on fire. "I want that. I want to feel how tight you are." He's slipping a finger inside me and I'm keening, arching my back into it. "Oh yeah, baby," he's saying, and everything's slow again and I could cum right now, just on this. Just on his voice.

"Fuck," I say, and Baz seems to get it because there's another finger inside me, curling, brushing against my prostate and making me whimper. "So tight," he mutters. "More," I plead, and he obliges.

"So good for me," I hear him say, and I'm too far gone to do anything but say his name in reply. His expression is that mix of sincere and smug again and it's going straight to my cock. I can't stop myself from reaching for it with my hand, trying to thrust into it and Baz's fingers at the same time. Baz slips them out, putting his hand around mine and then he's there again, a voice I don't ever want to stop hearing. "Can I fuck you?" It's soft, almost a whisper, and my heart swells at the sound.

"Yes," I say. I angle my head to sloppily kiss him. It's almost lazy. Baz has directed his attention elsewhere by now, teasing my entrance with his tip. I'm cursing again and then he's gradually pushing inside me, and I'm so full and wet and he's thrusting, faster and faster. I feel it at the bottom of the my gut and I'm groaning and Baz is nosing at my neck again, always my neck, telling me _you feel so fucking good, baby, don't stop,_ running his hands through my golden curls and there's me, running my hands over his back, getting a glance of the way his lips are parted, beautiful and red. He's pressing into my prostate, his cock is thrusting into me as I shudder. "Make me cum," I hear myself say, and Baz is echoing my moan and touching me everywhere, everywhere, I'm riding my orgasm, everything is white and I'm cumming, hard, all over his chest as I can feel him finishing. We slow down and we're out of breath, and I'm sure I'm smiling like an idiot so I kiss him again, latching onto the feeling. My fingers comb through his hair as we lay side by side. The sun is almost down. He tastes like strawberries, and I have never felt more complete.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? why is it so sappy? who knows 
> 
> (title is from i walk the line by halsey)


End file.
